


Glitter, Sequins, and Sparkles

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [57]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: maybe you could do a new years fic? It's their one-year anniversary (j2 or wincest either one), and Jensen/dean decides to propose. You can add smut if you want, or you can leave it out, but if you do bottom!Sam/Jared please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter, Sequins, and Sparkles

**Prompt:** maybe you could do a new years fic? It's their one-year anniversary ( **j2** or wincest either one), and **Jensen** /dean decides to propose. You can add smut if you want, or you can leave it out, but if you do bottom!Sam/ **Jared** please.

 

Jared’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as he rode his boyfriend. “Jensen, oh, _Jensen_.”

Jensen thrust his hips up and angled his thrust so it could rub against Jared’s prostate. His boyfriend let out a louder moan and Jensen smirked. “Come on, Jared, ride me like you mean it!”

“Fuck… you…” Jared replied breathlessly.

Jensen started to stroke Jared’s cock, flicking his nail across the slit and rolling his balls in his hands. “You wanna come, huh baby? You want me to stroke your dick until you’re coming on my chest? You’ll mark me up, let everyone know that I’m yours-.”  
Jared tossed his head back and bursts of come spurted onto Jensen. “Good boy, so nice, Jared.”

Jared’s legs were shaking from his orgasm but he still clenched down on Jensen’s cock and rode him until the older man cried out and came himself. “Good morning,” Jared panted.

“Happy anniversary,” Jensen added and kissed him. “And happy New Years.”

“Technically it’s New Years Eve,” Jared pointed out.

“And I love you as much as I did when I kissed you last year,” Jensen said. Jared smiled with the memory. They were at a party hosted by a mutual friend and the only ones without someone to kiss.

_“This is kind of awkward,” Jared said._

_“What, you mean you don’t love being one of the only people to not have someone to kiss at midnight?” Jensen mock-gasped. “Who could’ve thought?”_

_Jared chuckled. “I’m Jared.”  
“Jensen.” Jensen looked at the TV. “Look, ten second countdown. Ten…”_

_“Nine…”_

_“Eight…”_

_“Seven…”_

_“Six…”  
“Five…”_

_“Four…”_

_“Three…”_

_“Two…”_

_“One,” They both said together. There were cheers all around them and the sound of kissing._

_“Well, why not?” Jensen said. Jared looked at him and he pulled the taller man down in for a kiss._

“You were so charming,” Jared sighed. “And very pretty.”

“What do you mean ‘were’?” Jensen asked. “I like to think I’m still quite charming.”  
“And pretty.”  
“And pretty,” Jensen agreed. He trailed a finger through the come on his chest and offered it up for Jared to lick off. He obediently wrapped his lips around Jensen’s finger and sucked.

“Do you want to go out to a party tonight?” Jared asked. “Chad’s having a get together at his place.”

Jensen frowned. “Chad is a pain in the ass. I don’t want to celebrate New Years with him, he’s gonna do something weird.” Besides, it would really throw a wrench in his plan for tonight.

Jared pouted. “Please?”  
“We see him every weekend, baby,” Jensen whined. “It’s our one year anniversary. I want it to be special, just us tonight.”

Jared grinned. “Okay, hon. Just us. Want me to pick up some champagne?”

“Already bought some. Sparkling cider too,” Jensen replied. And a big shiny ring. His plan was to propose at midnight, the same time as their first kiss. He had it all planned out. They would watch the ball drop in New York City and when Jared turned to look at Jensen for a kiss, Jensen would get down on one knee and tell Jared that he loved him and that he wanted to be with him and him alone for the rest of his life, and more.

Jared loved every holiday and always decorated the house for every occasion. Jensen almost had a heart attack when he came home on Halloween and a plastic evil clown popped out of the door. Their Christmas decorations were still up, mistletoe hanging off every available surface and a Christmas tree covered in enough ornaments for three trees. It was going to be a pain to take them all off. Jensen had already slipped on at least three “decorative ribbons” on the floor and the dogs’ collars were covered in bells.

Christmas residue was mixed in with gold balloons and noisemakers on all the tables. Jensen had given up trying to clean up the house because it just wasn’t worth vacuuming the whole house only to have more glitter flutter everywhere.

“Get into the spirit, Jensen!” Jared urged. “Here, I have a hat for you–,”

“Get that thing away from me! I’m not wearing a sparkling hat!”

“They’re _sequins_ , Jensen, not sparkles! Sequins!”

“I heard you the first time.” Jensen fingered the soft velvet box. “Go turn on the TV, okay? I wanna see the ball drop.”

Jared kissed his cheek. “It’s like the whole world is celebrating our anniversary. It’ll be like this every year, we won’t even have to plan a celebration. We’ll walk outside and that’ll be all the celebration we need.”  
“Not _all_ the celebration we need,” Jensen corrected.

“What am I missing?”

Jensen squeezed his arms. “Pretty sure I couldn’t strip you naked in public.”

Jared grinned and put his hands on Jensen’s hips. “You’re giving me some bad ideas, Jensen.”

“I think I like bad ideas,” Jensen replied. Jared kissed him hungrily. “Stop, Jared, I have things to do,” he whined.

“Am I on that list?”

Jensen chuckled and bit his lip. “Oh, honey. You’re second on the list.”

“Second? What’s before me?”

“Getting all the damn glitter off the floor!”

“They’re _sequins_!”

*

Jensen had everything prepared. The box was in his pocket and he kept nervously stroking the top. It was almost midnight and they were curled together on the couch. “Look at how pretty and sparkly the ball is,” Jared said. “I want one.”  
“As if this house isn’t sparkly enough,” Jensen muttered.

Jared glanced at him. “What?”

“I love you, honey,” Jensen said sweetly.

“Countdown, Jen, countdown!” Jared cheered. “Ten, nine, eight…”  
“Seven,” Jensen chimed in. “Six, five…” He held the box in his hand. “Four, three…”

“Two, _one_!” Jared exclaimed. “Happy New Year!”

He turned to look at Jensen and he sank down to one knee. “Jared, I love you so much,” Jensen started. Jared put his hands over his mouth and Jensen let out a watery laugh and pulled out the box. “Jared, will you marry me?”

He opened the box and the ring glittered up at him. Jared’s eyes were watering. “Jensen, oh my god.”  
Jensen laughed nervously. “I need an answer.”

“Yes, baby,” Jared pulled him to his feet. “Of course I’ll marry you, of course!”

Jensen let his boyfriend wrap him in a hug. “Wanna show me how grateful you are?”

Jared was already pulling his belt off. “Race you to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request fics, guys!!


End file.
